mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reaper
About 'The Reaper' In Cage Room #2, a dank and scummy slave hostel lives Reaper. 100% of Reaper's body is covered with special elasticated skin that can withstand days of being submerged in water, giving Hugh a problem when he's slinking through the pipe systems. Reaper however, naturally hates water. Whether it's fear of drowning or the temperature of the water - we just don't know, but the main concern is what Reaper is capable of doing when he is on land. The body of Reaper is steely-strong due to the immense strength of his bones. The muscles have deteriorated and no longer exist, so he relies on his skeletal structure to survive. The bones also have the ability to replenish life, and calcium is obtained from light that reflects off of his elasticated skin that then absorbs through his veins and into the bones. This gives Reaper a temporary invincibility, leaving only old age to be the reason for Reaper to die. In Cage Room #2 of #5, Reaper waits for his victims to arrive. He'll hide in the dark corners of the room and wait for the Cage Handlers to leave. Once left, Reaper slowly crawls out of the darkness and paces carefully and quietly towards his victim. Usually, the cage victims are already too beaten up when they arrive and don't wake up for a few hours. During this time The Reaper will circle the Cage, examining the body for smells and wounds and weighing up in precise detail what he's going to do. Before the discovery of Reaper, we thought the victims of Cage Room #2 were committing suicide. It turns out that the evidence displayed an impossibility for suicide and was quite obviously an attack - a murder. This was researched on the corpse of Julie Gates. Julie was found face-down in her Cage. The Cage Handler banged repetitively on the rusty bars attempting to wake her up, but nothing...Upon opening the Cage door and turning Julie onto her back, the entire face and body had been skinned. She was skinned alive somehow, and still with life left in her body, The Reaper took her spleen, one lung and 3 ribs. The rest of her body was a mangled mess of fiddled anatomy. She died in extreme pain, though she deserved it anyway. So far, The Reaper has skinned and murdered 10 people. Giving him 10 spleens, 10 lungs and 30 ribs. What he has planned is a mystery to us after we found his secret stash. The ribs were neatly placed and wrapped together in fried skin of his victims. The lungs and spleens were found compressed into one and other, and wrapped again in skin, this time not fried, the skin for the spleens and lungs were doused in a strange oily fluid that keeps the freshness and life of the organs alive. Reaper was last seen scurrying around the lower levels of The Mansion carrying a pillow case containing something red and wet over his shoulder. He always appears to be doing something, so long as he sticks to himself and is only killing the people kept in Cages, we're happy to keep Reaper here.